The Twin Kirkland Brothers
by William Kirkland-London
Summary: When England leaves the world confrence, grumpier than usual the world is worried. Yet only most have the guts to actually follow England, little did they know what things they would discover. Now, how is England going to explain his little secret? World x England. My first fanfic please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Who is he?**

Today was another day of being in a world meeting. Well, to everyone who was involved in it anyway. You know the basics; England fighting with France, America saying that he's the hero, Italy day-dreaming about pasta, Germany yelling at everyone to be quiet and start the meeting, you know yada yada yada. So yeah all is well and normal for the world. Right?

"So yeah, dudes! That's my plan for stopping the world from global warming!" said America. A lot of the countries sighed silently, it was the what? The billionth time that America had brought it up.

"America, for the last time. _A giant robot cannot be built to save the earth from global warming!_" said England. "Frankly freezing the o-zone layer sounds like a far better and realistic plan," he muttered. (A/n: Cookies to whoever gets the reference! I'll give you a hint, it's from a book series. Carry on) The nations who caught what he said nodded silently.

"But dude! That's a wayyyyyy lamer plan than mine! Besides it could be possible in the future ya know!" argued America.

"America, all though it is possible. We are not even close to building a flying car, much less a giant robot you idiot," England said. It was obvious to anyone (except maybe America) that England was tired. Whether it was from America or having so much workload was the question. America pouted, although he didn't want to admit it England was a tiny bit-, ok no he was right,

"But still dude, it's totally possible. And I'm gonna do it cause I'm the hero!" At that England looked just about ready to slam his head on the table in front of him, he didn't even bother to correct the "hero's" grammar. Though some nations did hear a faint, 'It's going to, not gonna you bloody wanker'.

"Ohonhonhonhhonhon, looks like Angleterre is tired. A restless night perhaps?" France said raising his eyebrows suggestively. England, (who had indeed placed his head on the table in front of him) muttered something that was muffled underneath the sleeves of his suit.

"What was zat Angleterre?" England finally lifted his head to reveal a face along the lines of extremely tired and extremely pissed off, "I said that it was nothing of the like you bloody Frog, now fuck off". And so went back to putting his head on the table. Germany cleared his throat,

"Ah well, this concludes the last of our meeting, so every one you can go home". With that every one got up and started the journey of going back to their own countries. England was the first out of the meeting room with his brief case in tow, and ready to yell at anyone who tried to stop him from going home. Sensing the menacing aura that England gave off they just avoided him and let him get his way. Except for the ex-allies and ex-axis with a couple of extras.

"So dudes, does anyone know why Iggy was grumpy? And I mean moregrumpier than usual", said America. The other nations shook their head,

"Ja, Eyebrows never get's zis grumpy, not even when Francy-pants gets him mad" said the awesome Prussia.

"Si, not even during our pirate days" said Spain. The other nations began thinking, and thinking, and thinking, and thinking, until Italy came up with a surprisingly bright idea,

"Vee~ Maybe we should follow England?" Everyone thought about it, yeah it did seem like a good plan.

"Alright, so it's decided. We shall all get tickets to see England and see what is wrong" said Germany, the other Nations nodded in agreement.

London, England:

England sighed as he walked through his door,

"I can't believe the P.M had me do paperwork, at 4:00 in the morning no less" he grumbled. Seating himself on the couch, not bothering to take of his suit he decided to just stay here and rest for a while. Maybe take a nap, "Bloody hell, if I wasn't a nation. I'm sure I would have died of high blood presume because of those gits" he muttered falling into the bliss spell that is sleep. A man in the far corner, next to the kitchen, chuckled at the sight. _He hardly ever sleeps curled up anymore, it be best to just leave him be. Any idiot would know he's had a long tiring day, perhaps some tea is in order, _thought the man. He walked into the kitchen and started up the kettle, unaware of the curtains in the living room being lifted a tiny bit. Jealous eyes peered into the living room as the man brought back the tea and gently swiped the hair out of Englands face.

"Who the hell is that bastardo?" hissed Romano. Some nations nodded silently.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol, no one touches what's mine"

"HEY HE'S NOT YOURS COMIE BASTARD!"

The man inside raised his head in surprise, the neighborhood was a normally quiet one. He frowned in confusion,

"Bastards, they bother me even in my country" grumbled England as he lifted his head from the couch. The man chuckled at the clearly negative response, "They maybe worried Arthur, you were grumpier than usual at the meeting I believe. With the P.M not giving any warnings and making you stay awake till 4:00 and all" That solves the noise outside then, the man picked up the newly brewed Earl Grey tea and handed it to England. Who accepted it gratefully, "Thank you, I'm going to need this before I murder them all". After finishing the tea, England stood up placed the tea on the table. He stomped toward the door and forcefully opened the door. The rather loud voices stopped instantly.

"What the bloody hell are you bastards doing here?!" hissed England, eyes narrowing.

"Who's the guy Iggy?" England's eyes narrowed even more, "That's none of your business you twit"

"Si who is the man Inglettera?" said Spain, eyes filled with something England couldn't place. The man stood from the couch and walked over to England looking at the other nations over England's shoulder. The man had black hair, with blond tips, along with a black suit, and green vest, with also very large eyebrows,

"Ah excuse me, are you talking about me? By the way, my name is William Kirkland".

Ah my first Fanfiction here so yeah, fave and review. Sorry if there are many Spelling or Grammer problems here, it's kind of hard to edit on a tablet so yeah. Bye! If I get at least 1 person to review I'll work on Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, London!?

_Previously:_

_"Si who is the man Inglettera?" said Spain, eyes filled with something England couldn't place. The man stood from the couch and walked over to England looking at the other nations over England's shoulder. The man had black hair, with blond tips, along with a black suit, and green vest, with also very large eyebrows,_

"_Ah excuse me, are you talking about me? By the way, my name is William Kirkland"._

* * *

Present Time:

"WHAT?!" The black haired man shrugged behind England and looked amusingly at their faces. The ex-allies (save Russia and England) had their mouths open in shock. The ex-axis had the classic 'WTF?!' face, save Italy. The BTT, had been looking at him, then England, then back to him. _So these are the other nations, _William though amusingly. England shook his head and asked them (more like demanded) them to get inside.

"So, yes this is London" he said rather quickly. Ok so picture this, put 'WTF' face together with that moment when you find you friend/sibling/parent/whatever doing something weird. Have it? Good now times that by 1000 and pair it up with England's 'WTF' face. Yep, tadaa! Picture that with Russia and Italy and there you have really weird face. Two seconds had passed, and then the two (obviously) brothers were assaulted with questions. London leaned to Arthur,

"We have two choices; call Philippines to go Manny Pacquiao on them. (A/n: Filipino pride!) Or go Jack the Ripper on them, so which one Albion" he whispered.

"Option two" he whispered back, "I don't want to bother Philippines". William nodded, he understood but he needed a reason to get mad, and he got that reason when the two perverts groped him behind the couch.

"Keseseseseseseseses, nice ass!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhohon, exactly like Angleterre's", purred France. London swiftly pulled a knife from his boot,

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE YOU ASSHOLIC PERVERTS, OR I'LL FUCKING CASTRATE YOUR DICKS AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSES. YOU FUCKING MOFASH! I'LL DO IT LIKE I DID IN THE VICTORIAN TIMES, YOU ASSHOLES! HEY! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! DON- NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE SHIT-HEADS! WHY THE FUCKERY THE TEA CABINNET?! GET BACK HERE, AND YOU TOO ASSHOLES! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Did I mention that London is a violent and short tempered individual? Before the nations ran to the door, America stopped, to ask a question,

"Iggy, what does MOFASH means?"

"It means "Mother Of Fucking Asshole Shit Heads" " he answered calmly as London chased them out the door. London huffed,

"Your right, their bastards". 

* * *

Second chapter as promised! I'll do Chapter 3 if I get 5 reviews. Sorry if it's little short

William: Shut up and help me fix the tea cabinet!

Arthur: Yes thank you very much!

Me: Wait a minute! **Random Toria **I hope your happy! I wasn't really creative on my part, but I hope you're happy with it! And **Amazingtitlehere **it is technically, but more England x World it's just that London gets sucked in because he is so alike to England except for the hair, and well he is England in a certain view. I hope this answered your question ^^ oh and review and fav please- Hey! Let go of my shirt!

William: you did what you had to do now, help me get to the tea shop! –Jack the Ripper Glare-

Me: Yipe! Ok! Ok!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, The Secret's Out

_"You're right , they're bastards"_

* * *

London huffed, as he pulled up to the driveway to the next meeting, thankfully it was in England so they didn't really take long to get there. England sighed,

"A bit of warning Will? It gets extremely rowdy in there". London nodded, as he put some Asprin in his pocket. Along with an ipod and a earpods, and nodded again.

"As long as I can ignore them, I'll be fine" he muttered. Still mad about yesterday. He shook his head and got out of the car, London's car to be honest. They walked through the doors of the building and onto the elevator, an hour early as expected. Green eyes looked around the meeting room, France would be next to England from what he said. America would be next to England on the other side, so take Frog's so he'll have to sit next to Germany. Sounds good. He sat where France usually sat, and crossed his legs an English gentlemen's habit, pulled out his ipod and played his punk playlist. First up, Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. He hummed along the lyrics as time pressed on. By 7:00 sharp, the countries began filling in. Germany first, than France pouting because he had to sit next to Germany, the rest of the nations who were staring at London, who was reading Shakesphere's Hamlet. England had already seated next to London and waited for a certain American.

"THE HERO'S HERE!" Both England and London rolled their eyes, and London poped an Asprin in his mouth.

"Sit down you bloody idiot, so we can start the meeting," grumbled England. America pouted as he sat down. England sighed,

"Alright, let's get this meeting started". The other nations nodded in agreement, London was staring at Russia. Who was in turn a bit un -erveed by London's stare, it reminded him Belarus'.

"Russia, you are sitting on Canada". London said out of the blue. Russia blinked as he realised something was causing discomfert to the snowy nation. He got up to hear Canada's soft sound of relief, _How did London notice it? _

"I'm quite fond of Canada Russia" London said, answering his unasked question. Russia sat in the seat next to Ukraine as London returned to reading, ear buds still in place that was now playing Next Contestant by Nickleback.

"Mum! Who's tha look a'like?" asked Australia. (A/n: I'm sorry failed Australlian accent is fail X() London chuckled quietly.

"This is London" England said gesturing to London, who waved it of, "Or William Kirkland". Upon that last sentence the doors to the meeting roomed bursted open.

"Ah righ' who da 'ell is talk'in bout a' London?!" said the red haired personafaction of Scotland. The rest of the Kirkland brothers following behind, a simultainous thump echoed throughout the room as both England and London smaked their heads onto the table.

"All right, who in their right minds told Scotland?" said the muffed voice of England.

"It's the bloody frog, he's just mad because I went Jack the Ripper on him. Which I will happily do again- SCOTLAND PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" said London as he was hoisted up by the scruff of his neck by the oldest Kirkland. It brought back old memories for London, unfortunetly not good ones.

"Bunny wha' 'ave ye been hidin all this time?" said Ireland. He took a look at London, to find he was the carbon copy of England except for the black dye covering most of his hair. He stopped as he looked at his eyes which was exactly like England's. He stopped when he noticed those two emerald eyes glared at him. London turned his glare to Scotland,

"Put me the fuck down brother, or I will bring out my knife and castrate everyone in this room. Save for England and I," he was putting on his Jack the Ripper glare. Which didn't scare the brothers much, except when he smiled.

"That is if you want me to go that easy, I'll happily torture you all. I'm Jack the Ripper after all, I know a few tricks after a few millenia of inventing torture devices" he said happily as if he was talking about the fine wheather (which it was) he said smiling, and I mean like that scary as fuck 2p England smile. With a tinge of red in his eyes, as he said the next sentence bitterly with anger.

"After all, you people never change. Always trying to aim for me and all, though I do respect Germany for actually succeding. Espicially after oh I don't know _50 fucking years of having the both of us in your so called "war training"_. There's a reason I never talked to you people, _especially you_. Not Northern Ireland though, he's young. Our national flower in the Rose for a reason, handle us carefully or get pricked and pushed out of our lives forever" he hissed. Pushing Scotland to let go of him and stomped out side the room. Leaving the other nations shocked, England sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that," England sighed a bit more trying to find the right words, "Whatever pain and mental illness I get, he gets 10 times worst. It was why he stayed away from other nations, it gets worst around 4th of July. So basically, since he's my heart...he always has the worst expeirences of pain" he said quietly following London out the door, knowing where he went. He turned a few miutes before closing the door,

"Please refain from talking to him. He views it as taking pity on him like I do, which never helps. It makes him snap," he said right before closing the door.

He found London in the secret music room, sitting down and lightly strumming on the gituar. He turned to England,

"Sorry, I snapped" he admitted.

"Damn mood swings" London muttered quietly, England shook his head,

"Naa it's alright. Anyway we haven't had a singing competion have we?" London raised his eye brow,

"Is that a challenge Albion?"

* * *

Uhh so yeah, sorry again for the fail and fail I just thought I'd bring this up after the followers I got...Seriously how can anyone like this story? ah well, I'll try to get chapter 4 done...well uh I guess bye for now? *waves*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Music Quarrel

_"Sorry, I snapped" he admitted. England shook his head, _

_"Naa it's alright. Anyway we haven't had a singing competion have we?" London raised his eye brow, _

_"Is that a challenge Albion?"_

* * *

Normally, when a nation finally snaps to get up and leave a meeting. No one would even blink about it, I mean seriously put a bunch of countries in one room where they are going to stay there for hours, and about 70% of them still hold grudges against each other. There's bound to be a few hot heads in there, Turkey and Greece is a good example.

But when they find that the only known personified capital has been pissed of to the point where said capital got up and walked out the door. Shit be going down.

"Ok, dude. What just happened?"

"I've never seen such temper coming from Angleterre"

"Vee~ What a happened?"

"Is that music aru?"

Music was lightly playing in the background, somewhere above. Probably in the upper floors. A faint voice broke through the walls.

_ Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. _

_ Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_ Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. _

_ I believe in you, I can show that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_ I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. _

_ Say good bye, as we dance with devil tonight._

_ Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. _

_ Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_ Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine. _

_ I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. _

_ I won't last long, in this world so wrong. _

_ Say good bye, as we dance with the devil tonight. _

_ Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. _

_ Hold on. Hold on._

_ Say good bye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_ Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_ Hold on. Hold on. _

Bye the time the music ended, all the nations were standing at the door where the voice came from. Starring at the door. Just staring at the black oak door. Just starring at the black oak door, with a classic crystal door knob. A hand went to open the door, which was America's, and he slowly opened the door. Laughter came from the door.

"Will, Will, Will, a classic song don't you think?"

"By classic don't you mean awesome? Or at least punk awesome?"

"Your using awesome too much again".

"Meh don't know, don't care. Your turn brother dear".

"Fine, fine, fine, you said around this century right?"

"Yes, around 2000 at least"

"Got it, no need to elaborate"

From the door the nations saw England take a microphone from London, and saw London press something on remote.

_I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, _

_Thinking to my self what have I done, _

_Cause as my future got bright we started losing light, _

_And I couldn't see that you were the one, _

_So can we push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest!,_

_Remember when we, when we, had it all_

_Do you remember when... _

_Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind, _

_I guess I just wanted you to know_

_Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips,_

_I can't believe I let you go, _

_So can we push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

_Take take take, me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest!, _

_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far,_

_Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _

_So why'd we ever say good bye?,_

_Remember when we, when we, had it all_

_Do you remember when..._

_I'm hanging by a thread,_

_I'm tearing at the seams, _

_Holding on to what we used to be! And I should let you go.._

_But I just won't give up up up up up up up _

_Push push push rewind,_

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

_My heart was beating out of my chest ,_

_Remember when we stole your Dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far, _

_And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

_So why'd we ever day good bye? _

_Remember when we, when we had it all, _

_Do you remember when_

England ended with, with the final note. He swept his hand over his hair, smiling slightly. Making the other nations blush with the sheer...playfullness of it. Not even the Celic brothers (save London) had ever seen a smile like that. Then it turned to jealousy as they realized it was aimed at London and not them.

"How was it Will?"

"Honestly? Drop, dead sexy".

"...Your blunt on that brother".

"Says, the nations outside the door- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

Hi chapter 4, as you have apparently demanded, hope you like ^^ *Still can't believe the reviews followers and favs* uhh bye? *waves* And umm, thanks for your support! Special thanks to **Random** **Toria** and all you others now I better go before mister-stick-up-his-arse demands for me to sleep. (I mean Kiba -.- not very happy to be able to see him) But ah well bye! Oops and the songs are Dancing with the Devil and the other is Push Rewind First by Breaking Benjamin and second by Chris Wallice. G'night I own nothing but Will and the story line. *sleeps*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Bloody Hell

_ "Says, the nations outside the door- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

* * *

London fumed at the door, this was supposed to be a twin brother bonding time. How in the bloody hell will they be able to explain this? I hope they don't find out _that _secret, thought London. Truth be told, England has many secrets other nations, fairies, past rulers, and people don't know about. Being London, he knows what England is thinking at any given time. Depending if England would let him or not, they can even switch places if they wanted too. (This being the reason why England is able to survive most of the paper work) However, being the stubborn nation that he is, usually avoids this as much as possible.

"What the bloody hell are you wankers doing here?"

"We heard music so we just followed it to here aru" William groaned, "We forgot to lock the bloody door". England nodded, they did.

"Holy Lady Liberty Iggy, that was great singing though" Both England and London stared at America for a few minutes, then busted out in laughter.

"How do you think you could sleep during thunder storms?" asked England recovering from the laughter. London nodded in response, still trying to recover. Until he realized something and smirked. _Can I tell them Albion?, _he thought to England. _What Camelot?, _thought England back. _Oh, the certain thing that wraps arround our back and abdomen, _thought London back slyly. England mentally shrugged, _Go ahead, with that voice I doubt I can convince you otherwise. _

"Wellllllll, as you can see. You don't really no much about England, sooooo want to know another fun fact?" said London grinning a bit too common with the previous 2p England smile. Which, the nations would have shuddered about if they weren't so curious about what London was about to tell about England.

"Hehehehehe do you rrreeeeaaaaallllyyyy want to know?" said London again raising on of his eyebrows, giving him the impish elf look. Well to those who knew that certain magical creature, those who didn't know about them just thought he looked like France except it was more mischievous than perverted.

"Dude just tell us"

"Si, Londres"

"Oui, Londres" London let of a giggle and England rolled his eyes, after all it was only England who knew that London spent a lot of time with those Elves than with Faries like he did. Making him well, to a greek he would have looked like a green eyed son of Hermes. (A/n: Percy Jackson reference!)

"Most of you remember his, and ours might I add, punk side right?" Most of the nations nodded, while others (namely France, Spain, Prussia, America, and Germany. Germany I will share how he knew another time) shivered while nodding.

"Hehehe well, he got a tatoo while he was there, and so did I" he said with a clap. He looked so happy and nonchalant he could pass as Italy.

"WHAT?!" was the common word that came through the other nation's mouths. Not even the Celtic brothers knew of this, which gave them another thing to be jealous of London of, the "jealousy" group was joined with France, Spain, and America.

"Hehehe, bet you didn't know that. Well I'll show you proof" said London never loosing his impish grin. He took off his vest and unbuttoned his black dress shirt to show a fire red phoenix tatoo wrapping it's flamed wings around his back and abdomen, well that's what the assumed since they only say half the head. He fully took off the dress shirt and turned making his back face them. There a firey-orange phoenix glared at them with it's orange eyes, the mythical bird going in the order of Hot to Cold. In other words, blue to red. Wings opened to the sides in frozen mid-flight. It was, in Prussia's words a, awesome tatoo. Instead of being tattooed on, it looked like it had been painted on. Like someone took pens and markers, and then actually drew them on. Paired up with the English capital's completion, which was pretty pale. It looked like it had been drawn onto a slightly yellow paper.

"Pretty impressive hmmm?" said London. The nations nodded their heads, while thinking, _This guy is so hot. _Well most of them anyway, France and a couple of others were trying to think of ways to get London in bed. Un-known to them, England was reading their minds (which was currently unguarded due to their -ahem- fantasies) to be honest he was greatly disturbed. Mostly because, well let's just say he found that their fantises were currently about him _and _ London.

"Oh fuck" he muttered. How was he supposed to defend himself and London from the whole world? During the mind link that London established with England (which caused him to see what England saw), London agreed and they mentally said the same thing at the same time.

"_We are in deep shit"_

* * *

There you go my friends! and to answer mangoshake24 yes I do speak filippino, but I'm not that good since it's technically my second language.

spiritualnekohime4 I hope this kind of pleases you, there's going to be more later on though so just wait for hopefully a few days and I'll try to put in the nations being really jelly. Random Toria thank you for your contiued support (even though I'm not much of a writer) and hopefully you saw the author's note on the bottom of chapter 4 so that you can see the tittleand artist of the song. Well that's all I have to say, so thank you all. Please review and fav, or follow whatever floats your boat. I don't own anything, but Will and the story line, so have a nice day, an d also please excuse my spelling/grammer mistakes *waves*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, A Brother's Jelousy

_ "We are in deep shit"_

* * *

After the whole fiasco about the tatoo, the two brothers decided to just use magic to get out of there. Not after England writing a note that they had to leave due to an emergancy so they wouldn't wonder what happened after the little, ah incident. After gettingback home they went into their respectful rooms, bid their good nights, and went right on to sleep.

Not long after that, they were followed by the Celtic brothers who went to the basement for some reason instead of the kitchen, where they would usually get their alchohol, the couch, after going to the bar, or their bedrooms which they would just sleep in. No, they had something in store for their newly found "Brother".

The Next Morning:

London woke up and faced the mirror, only to find what the other Celtic nations did. Honestly he was fine with it, but if he was like this that means England would be as well, so his norfolk accent shown through when he yelled, waking up the other nations in the house.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOW DUMB FUCKIN' BAS'AARDS!"

England and London were fuming as they grudingly entered the meeting room later than usual. Which was after America came in.

"Londres, Angleterre why are yo- honhonhonhonhon, may I have ze pleasure of knowing one of your beutiful names?"

At the confrence entrance, stood two girls with green eyes, wearing a buissness atire fit for women, both with glasses and matching pig-tails, one black haired with blond tips, and one with just blond hair. Both glared at France with venom. The black haired one smiled evily, scaring the heck out of the other nations,

"No' unless yow wo'a yooor dic cu' f and shoved up yooor bairn uzs Francy-pan's". England nodded and smiled her uh his own version of a very evil smile.

"Aye OI doon' 'hink tha i''s a good oidare 'o piss us f oright now bas'aards. So waa ever yooor gorn 'o do do say yow ken sove tha', because 'his spell ois gorn 'o larst for oolly one day, and 'hat's one day yow hev thur decion f makin' sorre yooor manhood ois s'ill in'act". All the nations nodded their heads, they really didn't want to lose anyrhing pretaining to their nether regions. Even Switzerland couldn't risk it, the female nations just went along with it.

"Uh Vhat happened to your bruders?" Germany asked nervously. Their grins widened,

"Le''s jist say thay oon be able 'o walk normalie for a long toime" they said in unison. Yup, by this time all the nations figured out who these two women are, England and London. Suddenly Prussia groped London from behind, again.

"Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese-" whatever the Albino was going to say was followed by a loud scream and heeve as both London and England had did. Something, to the Prussian. Again both England and London smiled evily and dragged the Albino to a private room. Another loud scream followed. Let's just say that Prussia was not able to walk very well after that. Who knew scones could be used in suck a cruel manner? After the meeting, let's just say the nations never wanted to discuss the matter ever again.

In the next meeting, the Celtic brothers never caused a single arguement. Nor did Prussia do anything. While both England and London went back to normal, and had been happier than usual. However peace never lasts for long does it?

* * *

Here you go, something to feed you for now until the weekend again. So sorry if its short, so here ye go lads. Untill Friday or Saturday, bye. I own nothing but Will and the story, please fave and review or watch. Whatever floats your boat. *waves*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Food Fight

* * *

I suppose your wondering what happened to Prussia that day. I'll tell you this, **it was not pretty.**Well, what happened you ask?...Fine, I'll tell you what happened that day.

England and London dragged Prussia to one of the private rooms, London was currently nibbling on a blue a blue berry scone that the currently cursed captial had brought.

"So yow 'hink yow ken gi' away wi'h tha hmm?" said England. He kicked Prussia in his, ahem, _vital regions _which caused the poor albino to drop to the ground withering in pain. London nodded, then paused taking a look at the other scone he had originally saved for England. He smirked, causing the albino on the floor to pale as he looked up. Fun fact: Durring England's (and London's) pirate years the duo became more used to using torture as a way to get information. This in turn causing the two to have no choice and eventually started enjoying have their enemies tortured. In other words, they're down right masochist. This eventually died down after the pirate era, but they still find it enjoyable to see their enemies (namely France) wither before them in pain. _Especially _when put in a bad mood. So when you see England, and now London, smirk _anything _similar to a pirate smirk you run. Like every thing bad and evil on this earth and bellow it was after you.

unfortunately, Prussia does not currently have the luxury to run for his life because of his "5 meters". 'It's alright, the worst these unawesome people can do is cut it off. Right?', thought Prussia. Oh how wrong he was.

"Albion," London said taking the extra blueberry scone, "You don't mind if I use this for _another _ purpose do you?"

"No, Will why?"

"Make sure he doesn't move an inch" England complied, knowing what London was going to do. Thanks to their ever so useful mind link. London kneeled down behind Prussia and took of his pants.

This is the part if I ask you if you really want to read this, if so carry on. If not I suggest you skip forward a little bit until you see **Present Day: **

London pulled down Prussia's underwear, and shoved the scone up his ass.

Prussia's loud scream followed.

I'll tell you this, if London threatens that he will shove something up someone's ass he means business. He threatened to do that to all of the other Celtic brothers, and when they thought it was a harmless insult they told him to shove it.

London went outside and took four rocks that were in the garden, and took a roll of ducktape from the supply cabinet. Mind you these rocks were the size of a mans fist, which is the same size as that scone. He put duck tape on the four brothers' mouth's, and well. He shoved it. All this happened while England was drinking tea while trying to calm down his nerves.

Yes, these two representations of England are far more scarier than the devil himself.

* * *

**Present Day:**

England and London were back to normal as they sat calmly in there seats with the other Celtic brothers who were sitting very uncomfortably along with Prussia, who was sitting by Germany. The other nations noticed that they were all awfully quiet through out the first few minutes of the meeting. Not one uttered a word, or an insult. On the other hand, the two twin English brothers were having a ghost of a smirk on their faces.

"Ah brothers may we leave for the rest of the meeting?" asked Wales, who was still pale from the, er experience. The two nodded still cheerful, and the four brothers exited the room awkwardly without another word. Prussia got up and followed them wordlessly, while exiting the same way they had. Just the America had bursted into the room,

"THE HERO'S HERE!- OMF!" he tripped over something of the sort and threw his doughnuts at Romano, who had not seen a thing untill a flying sprinkle covered jelly doughnut smacked him in the face.

"WHAT THE? BASTARDO!" he though a tomato who ended up on France, who threw a piece of cake and hit China, who took some of his fried rice he was going to have for lunch and ended up hitting Switzerland, who threw cheese and ended up throwing it at Japan, who threw sushi and ended up hitting Italy, who threw pasta at Germany, who threw wurst at Spain, who threw churros at England, who promptly ducked. In the words of America,

"FOOD FIGHT!" Well, more like the international war of food. London, decided on just winning everything since, well. This is the capital of the former empire that almost ruled the world. London leaned towards England,

"Can we make some of those burned scones of yours?" England smiled evilly,

"Oh but of course". They had made hundreds of burned scones and threw it at every one without being seen. Everyone screamed and bolted out of the meeting room. Leaving the two brothers laughing their arse off and cleaning up the meeting room with the help of their friends and a little magic. Basically fantashia scene. Content on going home and resting.

Too bad they were going to have an unexpected visitor that evening.

* * *

Now, thanks to the various cases of being overrun by several enemies London isn't exactly the most sanest person in the world. On the other hand this is Jack the Ripper mixed with Sherlock Holmes we're talking about here.

"EEEEENNNNNNGGGGGLLLLLLLAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD " England sighed, after all these years England has known London he hasn't change the loud voice he gets whenever he was bored. Well, America ha to get his loud voice somewhere.

"What is it Will?"

"I'm bored" This time he said so quietly that England could barely hear him, a trait he shares with Canada. Dear lord.

"Go read something then"

"But if I do that, the other nations will come in exactly 15 minutes from now and then my book would be intterupted-"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"In exactly 15 minutes from now, the nations would be knocking at the door. Make that 12 minutes"

"How did you even know this?"

"The other nations were discussing to come over to our house to apologize for their behavior at the meeting with the food war and all, though most seemed reluctant they did seem to accept that their act was childish and un-sophisticated. Those namely being Austria, Romano, France and so on. There for measuring the amount of time the nations take to get from their homes to London, our home, making the amount of time being...around 10 minutes from now. Then before you ask I did check their Hotel reservations they all did leave, making the time accurate and yes most of the nations involved in the war of food are the ones coming. I also already checked their travel schedules so it's confirmed that their all taking 1st class planes, making the time considerately shorter and judging by the amount of time it takes to get from their homes to London so it makes it...4 minutes and judging their behavior on the matter they will be waiting by the door arguing whether they would knock now or wait Untill tomarrow"

"...How did you- never mind you used your hacking skills that you gained in trying to get back at America for calling me a 'crazy wack-job' diidn't you".

"Yes I did. Now, 4, 3, 2, 1" Three loud knocks followed,

"YO IGGY!"

"TEA BASTARD!" We groaned, so speaks the prodigy.

"You, want me to take care of them?" Yes one of those rare times where the personafaction of Great Britan and Northern Ireland really wanted someone to take over his work.

"Yeah..."

"Alright" They switched and London (in England's body left to deal with the other countries. He sighed and sat down to drink tea, faintly he heard London talkng with the other nations.

"Yes yes, I understand that one thing can leave to another. There's no need to come and apologies to me"

"Yeah but okay, that wasn't what I was here for" said America. England stopped drinking his tea, _it wasn't?_

"Then what?"

"Iggy, I...totally think that your bro's hot" It was a good thing England stopped drink and drank what was the tea, because he would have spat out his tea.

"Yes perhaps youand London-san can come visit me?"

"Hey, Fretello and I was going to ask the same thing bastards!"

"Kolkolkolkol you'll both become one with me da?"

"I would like to invite you both for tea..." _Dear lord even Austria?! Well at least him and Japan were the only ones polite about it..._, England thought.

"I er, excuse me I think I left the tea on the stove do wait a moment" He heard him close the door, and come waling ing in fron of England.

"Albion, we are in trouble" They switched back and England saw London grab his backpack, and opened the door again.

"Yes terriblly sorry, my brother and I have receeved a call from an old freind and he seems to require some assistance so I'm afraid we must leave for the week" England grabbed his own backpack and got out the door the same time London got out with a face of total seriousness.

"Thank god we are very good at acting" England muttered to London as they got in the car.

"The second we get to Sherlock's house we ditch this and change our outfits. Then hope that America doesn't use his CIA, and Romano not use his Mafia, actually for that we call you-know-who so he'll take care of that..." London muttered some more plans.

"William maybe we're overreacting on this..."

"Arthur, we have the world after us. If they really want to get their hands on our arse, they have to get through our Punk, Detective, and Spy mode first" he said driving to 221b. I nodded,

"Let the hunt begin". Seriously after over a thousand years of war you really think that they would surrender their hearts freely? Hell no.

* * *

There you go, I hope your happy because I stayed up worried about his. Later, and many thanks. Fav and review, or follow whatever floats your boat. Good night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, Incognito **

* * *

England and London sighed as they sat on the ground of the forest. Why were they there? Well than here we go.

* * *

_England huffed as he ran across London, he turned slightly to see that men in suits were still following them. _

_"Albion," London said running beside him, "Maybe I should have called him a bit earlier huh?" Thankfully they had experience running across busy London at 95 miles per hour, long story that involved chasing Italy. Though it was jaw-drop worthy that they were still able to talk normally while running at that speed. _

_"He could have been busy, so were to go?" said England, still running. _

_"Round the corner, than we jump it" supplied London, this was his city after all he knows every twist and turn. They turned and jumped, scaling the wall and landed on the roof. London laughed and England looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. _

_"We were spies and now ninjas, what else brother. Pirates?" said London, still laughing as he heard the sound of confusion down below. The backpacks were still strapped to their backs, but now they were wearing jeans. England was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt with a union jack print, while London was wearing an identical one but with black jeans. They were both wearing black sneakers, so they looked like teenagers that were trying to get away from their deranged parents. Well, more like deranged family relatives that wanted you in their beds.  
_

_"One does not simply catch an empire William brother, perhaps a trip to the forest is in order?" said England. _

_"Wild like Los Angeles~"sang London. _

_"My fantasy~"said England deciding to sing along for a while._

_"Hotter than Miami~" sang London again. _

_"Ohhhh yeah~"_

_"Ohhh Miss International Love!~" they sang together jumping from roof to roof until they reached the forest._

* * *

Here they were sitting on a top of a tree, not unlike how they were when they were young. London was sitting reading 'Artemis Fowl' with one leg sticking out. While England borrowed his ipod, listening to music.

"Dudes! How are we going to find Iggy and uh Will now?"

England and London stopped what they were doing and looked down, there America, Spain, France, and Prussia stood arguing with each other.

"I do not know Amérique, but I'm sure moi will find Angleterre and Londres first. I known them longer zen any of you people anyway" said France.

"In your dreams Franny, you and England have been enemies as long as this world can remember kesesese the awesome me will find them first!" declared Prussia.

"_No creo bastardos así, voy a encontrar y Arturo William_ primero" muttered Spain darkly. England and London blinked, as the translation clicked into their heads, 'I don't think so bastards, I'll find Arthur and William first '. France, who heard what Spain said yelled angrily at Spain in French,

_"__Vous voulez parier Espagne? Je vais chercher dans mon lit avant tout de vous vont même les voir!" _England London's internal translators worked again, 'You want to bet Spain? I'll get them in my bed before any of you will even see them!'

_"__Wie ich Sie verlieren unawesome Bastarde, werde ich in die Hose zuerst," _said Prussia. England and London translated it yet again, 'Like I'll lose to you unawesome bastards, I'll get in their pants first'. Little did they know a few feet away Hungary was watching, recording on her video camera the argument on who gets England and London. With tissues stained red up her nose. By this time England and London were greatly disturbed by the glares the three nations, and ex-nation were, were sending each other. England and London had moved up the tree, now 6 feet off the ground.

"Leo? Leo!?" whispered London for his elf friend that lived in this forest.

"Right here Will!" said Leo. Leo was a woodland elf with blond hair going in all directions with blue eyes, this was one of the elves who taught London tricks, magic, pranking, ie.

"Can you get rid of them?" said London pointing bellow to the nations that were glaring at each other.

"Yes and can you help Lilly?" England asked his fae friend beside him. Lilly was a water fairy who was quite mischievous, she had purple hair and green eyes that twinkled with the trouble maker glint.

"Sure thing!" said the two mythical creatures going down to deal with the nations. Screams followed and the fast paced running made the two Brits sigh in relief. The missing beehive nest was a big clue to what happened bellow. For now they were left to the quiet chirps of the occasional cricket and peaceful night sky.

* * *

As the other nations screamed their heads off, running away from the bees that were threatening to sting the living daylights out of them. Another person was watching two Brits who closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. The person was a man with purple hair, black eyes, a pale completion, and a crooked smile. He was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and leather shoes. He was the kind that gives off the 'stay away aura'.

_"Finally. I will have my revenge"._

Some where in the dreams of the two brothers they shivered, something, someone, whatever it was, is coming. Who or what could it be? And what does it have to deal with them?

* * *

Sorry this is a bit late but here you guys go, if there are any scenes or ideas you guys would like to squeeze in PM me, as I finally found a plot to this story (took me long enough) Special thanks to Trick (you know who you are) and every one else who read this. Thanks guys fave, review or follow whatever floats you boat. I own nothing but Will, and the story, and maybe Leo and Lilly. Sorry for the failed accent and google translate later!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, A Nightmare and Payback

* * *

_In out, in out, in out. The process going over and over again, it felt like __**days**__ being in this god forsaken house. London continued the breathing exercise as he peered out the door. Nope, he sighed in relief. The monster, the thing, wasn't there anymore. Though he kept the sword close by, you never know. He peered out and finally stepped out of the closet he hid in. He looked around. _

_"How many times has time reversed now? Two? Five? Ten?" he muttered to himself. He froze as he heard footsteps, and dashed to another room. _

_"Sorry, but I need to set the hero a good example". _

_He froze at those words behind the door. The voice he knew so well. A violent flash of green light swam it's way through the cracks of the door._

_"England, how many fingers am I holding up?" _

_"...I'm sorry America. I can no longer see...". _

_London let the tears fall, no. That was a lie, he knew well enough what he was going to do. They were twins for god sakes, twins that survived a thousand years of battle and survival. Reading each other better than no one else can possibly could. He knew, oh how he knew what was going to happen. He wiped the tears and waited. _

* * *

_Here he was, hiding behind the bushes as the countries breathed a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes, the screaming ripped through his ears._

_"WHY?! WHY? WHY DID YOU LIE?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS IF YOU KNOW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SURVIVE?! WHY ENGLAND?!" _

_He opened his eyes again at the smile Albion, England, Arthur, his brother, was giving everyone,_

_"Don't blame yourselves chaps, it'll all get better soon". They made eye contact, and he was gone. London, got up and muttered a spell. To make all the pain go away. To wipe all the countries memories of this day. This cursed day.  
_

* * *

_London ran a hand through is forever messy hair. Posing as a country was hard enough, posing as the short-tempered mildly violet England was harder, he shouldn't have to do this. No it shouldn't have been easy, he should have snapped at frog face, threaten to castrate him, he should have glared at Germany with all his might, he should have long set Belarus on Russia, **he should have snapped**. But he made a promise, and a gentleman must always honor their promises. _

_"Hello Will". _

_He shot up from the seat seeing a smiling England. He smiled a true smile for the first time in years,_

_"Hello. Brother"._

* * *

London woke up with a start, he hyperventilated slowly trying to take it as slow as his body was willing to allow. Luckily he hadn't went to the point were he was going to fall off the tree, that would have most definitely been bad.

"Will? What is it?" Asked England looking at his brother with a worried expression. London shook his head and smiled weakly,

"It was nothing, just re-calling some old memories". England raised his eyebrow, _Uh oh, _thought London.

"What memories?"

"The house," whispered London in hopes that his brother wouldn't here, which was quite a meek wish as England was trained for sharp ears whether it was trying to avoid their brothers or listening to the soft-voiced faes. England nodded and left it at that to the relief of London.

"Ahem anyway, what are our next plans?" Said London to keep his mind from recalling the incident.

"I want to scare frog face, America and the other countries," said England simply. London smiled, a mix between evil and mischievous, not a good sign.

"Well All Hollows Eve is coming up is it not?"

"Ah yes, for once I shall relish in the fact that you were raised by Elves. I like where you're going here Camelot dear~" said-no _purred _England.

"Hehe yes and I'm sure we can ask Hungary for help, I have my ways to...pursade other nations~" said London in his, Moriarty voice. The voice were you just **know **that something is going to happen, something evil. Just plain evil. One way to detect the fact that London has gone from regular London to Moriarty London is to keep track of his voice, it just gets deeper along with the accent somehow.

"Revenge is a dish, best served cold~" said London already walking back home, well to the actual home. England doesn't really trust anyone enough to give other nations his actual address, only the colonies have been in that house. Though they do not remember specifically where it is.

Finally after a few minutes of medium paced walking they arrived at the manor. Yes manor, where do you think these two lived in the Victorian times? A house in the city? I think not! It just wouldn't make sense for an empire like that to have one measly home in the city. They walked into the house with the same air of high-class and power they had during the Victorian times, during the time where they had not been countries, but Empires. London breathed deeply,

"We're back". England nodded,

"Too bad we're going to have to sacrifice heaven to give one hell of a scare to the other countries". London laughed, evily.

"I'll work something out," shrugged London, briefly going into his normal self before going back to Moriarty mode. He brought is hand to his chin and snapped his fingers,

"What was that ghost America was so afraid of? Mary was it?" England nodded his head,

"Bloody Mary I believe".

"What else? Slenderman, Jeff the Killer perhaps? Maybe the grudge? A splash of zombies here and there, call in a few favors? Ahha!" London clapped his hands in realization. In which England raised an eyebrow at him,

"What?"

"Ever heard of Amnesia?" London said smirking.

Through out the night the two wizards worked to make the manor a house of night mare, it was a simple matter to send a dream message spell to the other nations. It was set, they had a (pardon the pun if you watch Yugioh) field spell that allowed the ghosts to be seen and solid, of course they had asked them first if they would like to scare some nations. There was a clay model of Slenderman which was possessed by a ghost. There were Amnesia monsters everywhere, as far as the infamous barrel. They asked a certain witch they knew to disguise herself as Jeff the Killer, a ghost was playing the grudge, it, was, perfect.

"Well," London said as he rubbed his hand together and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red a ragged with a bloody scare going through his eye, his clothes were ripped and torn with both red and black blood, in other words he looked horrible, but it was perfect for the greatest prank in the world. England looked the same, but worst after all, he is one of the main stage actors. They were nearing, he can feel the presence in his lands. He positioned himself over the blood stained stair case and turned to England,

"Ready to have fun Albion?" England smiled,

"Let the horror house of the century, begin".

* * *

I am so sorry for being late, time slip by sorry. Thank you **Mighty Agamemonon **for pointing out my mistake, I will fix it as soon as I can, and thank you once again TrickOrTreat for you know what. I own nothing but the story line and London. Good bye, review, follow or fave, whatever works for you.


End file.
